megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyber Peacock
}} Cyber Peacock, known as in Japan, is a digitized peacock-based Maverick in Mega Man X4. Cyber Peacock was originally an AI that functioned as a protection program designed to stop hackers from infiltrating important computer systems. However, Sigma has rewritten his program to make him arrogant and vicious, making him indiscriminately attack anyone accessing the network. Besides acting as a diversion to the Maverick Hunters, Peacock was given the task of testing X and Zero's abilities, putting them through a series of trials in Cyber Space. Power and abilities Cyber Peacock can teleport. *'Tracking Shot' (追尾弾) - Peacock sends a reticle to the target and starts shooting seeking feather-liked energy projectiles via target-lock crosshairs. This may be the basis for X's Aiming Laser. * Feather Attack (羽根攻撃) - All feathers in Cyber Peacock's tail extend at once in the form of large energy blades. This attack may be the basis for Zero's Rakuhouha. *'Rising Slash' (斬り上げ) - Peacock teleports near his target and does a rising slash. Strategy During battle he will phase out and then phase in to your current location to try and inflict damage. If he isn't immediately attacked properly he will fire multiple lasers or slash by dashing up vertically. When his health has been knocked down by half, he will also begin to fire his tail feathers as missiles via target-lock crosshair. At what time to fight Cyber Peacock depends on if you are X or Zero. X can take him on after defeating Split Mushroom and thus obtaining Soul Body. But, since Zero can't use that ability, he would need the Ryuenjin from Magma Dragoon to fight him here. Most bosses will show the ability that you will gain during the fight. For X, his Aiming Laser is modeled after Cyber Peacock's third mode of attack of locking-on and launching missiles. Zero's Rakuhouha is modeled after one of Cyber Peacock's early attack patterns of firing multiple energy beams. When fighting X, Cyber Peacock is shocked and in disbelief that X's potential was limitless, before informing X that he was sent to test his abilities and that X should prepare himself. When fighting Zero, however, he will mention being impressed with Zero having come as far as he did before arrogantly declaring that he won't beat him. Dialogues When Playing as X Cyber Peacock: His potential... is limitless?! ...not possible. X: '''Who are you? Why are you doing this to me? '''Cyber Peacock: I was ordered to test your abilities. It's quite simple. X: What?! Cyber Peacock: Prepare yourself! When Playing as Zero Cyber Peacock: I'm impressed you made it this far! But you can't beat me! Get ready! Gallery CyberPeacockMMX4ConceptArt.jpg|Cyber Peacock concept art. RX4M Cyber Kujacker.png|Cyber Peacock in the Rockman X4 manga. Maverick Army.jpg|Every Maverick from Mega Man X - Mega Man X8 Other Media Archie Comics Cyber Peacock would later be revived by Sigma-1 to serve as part of his Maverick army in the Worlds Unite crossover event. Following an attack on the Sky Patrol and its crew of Maverick Hunters, Freedom Fighters, and Robot Masters, he joined his fellows in scattering to various worlds to plant Unity Engines. Trivia *Cyber Peacock is the only boss in Mega Man X4 that lacks the usual few seconds of invincibility after he's taken damage. *In the Japanese version of the game, Peacock speaks in an overly feminine manner. *Cyber Peacock is the only Maverick in the English release of Mega Man X4 not to have any in-battle quotes or grunts; he says "Hidoi yo!" ("How cruel!") when injured by the Soul Body in the Japanese version. *In Project X Zone 2, an accessory called Cyber Peacock's Feather is available for purchase after the completion of Chapter 7. See also *Cyber Space (Mega Man X4) Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X4 bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Bird design Category:Spacetime Mavericks Category:X Challenge bosses